freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 107
Causes of Breaking III is the one-hundred seventh chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 16 and eleventh chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Synopsis Nobuhiro Seiga and Atsuko Seiga plot to dethrone Gengo Aoi. Charles has thoroughly defeated Attia, but she refuses to give up and make Charles apologize. Charles responds by putting her in critical condition, earning Arnett's silent wrath. Summary Kazuya and Gengo share a video chat about Gengo's return to Japan. Kazuya discusses his arranged marriage with Ouka, which Gengo denies, allowing his grandson to marry whom he pleases. Kazuya is shown to be rather disrespectful toward his grandfather during the discussion. Gengo admits he threw a word about the two when they were children, though he did not make anything official, but Ouka takes Gengo's word, casual or otherwise, very seriously. Gengo admits he already approves of Ouka, but Kazuya should handle the situation himself. He assumes Kazuya already has someone he likes, promoting Gengo to reveal his knowledge of Kazuya's relationship with an L. Bridget. Kazuya begins getting defensive, but Gengo states he's not against their relationship at all. Matter of fact, he would like to meet her. At Seiga Heavy Industries, Nobuhiro Seiga and his granddaughter Atsuko discuss an order of dummy Nova by West Genetics for an upcoming exercise. Nobuhiro expresses his spite toward Gengo's "theft" of their Faylan technology when Atsuko corrects him, saying that Gengo perfected their product. However, Nobuhiro knows Atsuko is incredibly angry for having to rely on Gengo. He adds that Gengo is a dangerous man, who is trying too control human evolution. The pair plot to dethrone Gengo. Back at West Genetics, Charles Bonaparte stands absolutely victorious over Attia Simmons, whilst Citroen has defeated Mark as a Limiter. Charles steps on Attia, belittling her, and she silences Citroen when he asks her to relax. Attia refuses to give up and demands that Charles apologize. Charles insists that Attia is just like Elizabeth, far weaker than her but determined to stand against her even risking death. Attia does not believe that her or Elizabeth's actions were meaningless because they fought for their beliefs. Attia states that she refuses to believe Pandora are tools that can only follow orders; she too believes in Elizabeth's "Noblesse Oblige" and believes Charles chooses the easy way of fighting and thinking by just following orders. Those people are the one, who will never win, including Marks Spencer. Charles crouches and rips Attia's uniform when Attia mentions her father. Charles demands an apology or she will carve out Attia's chest. Attia bites Charles with one more insult. Having lost in a battle of words, Charles violently pierces Attia in her chest and her scream, in turn, pierces the night sky. Moments later, Creo and Ingrid burst in on Arnett's game time with Morrison. Creo explains the fight between Charles and Attia, and the latter has been left in critical condition. They all go to see Attia in the recovery center and Arnett's eyes promise revenge. Continuity Nobuhiro addresses the "Transcendence Consciousness Theory," which he believes Gengo is using to control human evolution, but the idea is later explained and realized during the 12th Nova Clash. Event Notes *Charles Bonaparte brutally defeats Attia Simmons and leaves her in a critical condition, sparking a feud between Team Arnett and Charles. Trivia *Attia would not recover from her gruesome injuries until the end of the 13th Nova Clash. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters